


Give me a try

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's music playlist contains the things he is afraid to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a try

They are sat together on the low sofa in Magnus’ apartment. Late evening sun spills across them both, highlighting Magnus’ cheekbones, brow, the bow of his lips. Alec can’t quite take him in, this beautiful, foreign creature who has let him into his home.

He’s been spending a lot of time with Magnus over the last few weeks – whenever he can get away from the institute, really. Nothing has happened – nothing concrete. It’s been a progression of glances, brushes of fingers, soft laughter and murmured words. Nothing physical.

Magnus is fidgeting with something. Alec looks down – his Ipod. Magnus scrolls through the songs, smiling here and there.

“Would you like to learn something, Alexander, that I’ve observed about people?”

Alec shrugs, heart in his mouth all of a sudden.

Magnus turns the Ipod over in his fingers. “All too often, people listen to the songs that contain the words they are too afraid to say.”

Alec licks his lips, wondering what song Magnus refers too.

“What am I afraid to say, Magnus?”

Magnus presses play. A song by the wombats comes on – Give me a try. A song Alec may have listened to approximately 300 times this week.

The music is quiet, tinny. His speakers are shit. They need replacing. The words are clear though, meaning hanging heavy in the air.

_This could be worth the risk, worth the guarantee_

Magnus is looking at him, slitted pupils dilated wide.

_This could be the drug that doesn’t bite_

Sharp white teeth, catching sun, the beginnings of a grin. His heart pounds.

_Just give me a try. Been kind of hoping you might, get up and give me a try._

Magnus shifting in his seat, leaning closer, the heady scent of his aftershave, exotic, dizzying. The thought of lips against lips, fingers in hair, stubble and friction and beautiful connection. He can’t think, can barely breathe.

Magnus puts his lips to Alec’s ear, and he has to close his eyes, because if he looks at Magnus he’ll lose what fragile control he has.

“What do you want to say to me, Alexander?”

Alec turns, meets that feral, gentle gaze.

“There are a million things I’d like to say to you right now,” he whispers, barely audible. “But I keep quiet, because I’m too afraid you might laugh at me, hate me, or just leave.”

Magnus leans his forehead to Alec’s.

“Leave? Hate you?” A thumb brushes his cheek, butterfly wing soft. Alec leans into the touch, turning his head so his lips press against Magnus’ hand, catching the soft skin between thumb and forefinger.

“You are beautiful, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus whispers. “Tell me – tell me what you want.”

Alec exhales against Magnus’ hand, letting go of his fear.

“Kiss me,” he breathes.

Magnus does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> P.S The song is actually p good if you want to listen so :)


End file.
